The werewolf’s love returns
by magentafreak
Summary: NEW title. When Lupins long lost love turns up again after 16 years it affects almost everyone he knows Especially Harry she also has a few suprises of her own. Involves Partys and lots of romance (well it will when ive done.)
1. When will i see you again?

"Ok I'll be fine just cause you lot have all grown up and left no need to start treating me like a little kid. You are only two years older than me!"  
  
"Well I still care. Even though I'm only two years older I'm still your older brother and you're still my little sister who I love very much and I worry about you."  
  
"Getting into the parenting role already I see," said the tall man with black hair standing next to him giving him a nudge.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry its just that no one else has six people saying goodbye to them and only two of them are family." Replied the girl.  
  
"But we are your family well kind of, we're all one big family." Said the guy in tatted robes as he went to hug her.  
  
"Hey you too can have your romantic goodbye when we've all said bye to her." The two immediately blushed.  
  
"Goodbye" she hugged and kissed everyone in the row till she got to the man and the woman at the end of the line that had their arms around each other.  
  
"Well this is it. Ill see you in the winter for his first Christmas and remember to take it easy." She hugged the woman and kissed the baby's forehead.  
  
"Ill take it easy if you stay out of trouble."  
  
"We can't help it. It runs in the family trouble making. I blame peeves we are well were distantly related." Said the man next to the woman "Now miss work hard now that there will be no more head parties that some one will sneak you into." the man shot a look to the man in the tattered robes. "Now go or you'll miss the train and also don't forget to train hard at Quidditch now that the team don't have me. Good bye Sis" he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The rest of the group started to walk back through the platform apart from the man in the worn robes.  
  
"Well then goodbye." Wisped the girl looking at her shoes.  
  
"Come here." They hugged for what seemed like a lifetime. "I love you" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too. I don't want to go it wont be the same with out you." She said as silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"Now come on ill see you really soon. Go on it will only be harder if you stay any longer."  
  
He stood there and watched her run to the train with her cat chasing after her. Little was he to know that this would be the last time he would see her for sixteen years.  
  
Dear James, Lilly and little Harry (even though you cant read walk or talk yet),  
  
I miss you so much. I wish I could be with you for Christmas but Dumbledore says it would be safer if I stayed here. (You can't use this as an excuse not to give me my presents.) Please find enclosed all of the Christmas cards and would you give them out for me cause I think ill need all of the schools owls to send you all your gifts.  
  
I hope you know who is caught soon so I can come see you all. Tell Lupin that Christmas Eve is a full moon. So he should have a fun Christmas all scratched and tired.  
  
Not much else to say so ill say goodbye and go get ready for the party. Yey the head girl is in Gryffindor and has invited me as long as next time I introduce her to Sirius (yeah I am serious).  
  
Miss you all lots.  
  
Lots of love  
  
Julie.  
  
PS could you send me a new robe? I tore the last one beyond repair in Quidditch practise.  
  
(a/n ok it sounded better in my head but oh well it will get better. Warning lots of romance to come. When I get around to writing more. If people want me to write more. ) 


	2. Reunion

(Disclaimer oops sorry I forgot to put it at the start so here goes I do not own the characters apart from Julie (who you can see on my pretty boring web page shes the one that looks like Harry only a girl.) I also do not profit or anything thing like that. The usual then.)  
  
"Well this is it. I wonder if anyone will remember me. Here goes nothing" said Julie. She looked tired, her hair was wild and her robes were creased. Still never one to care about looks she pushed open the door to the leaky cauldron.  
  
As she steeped through the door all of the people in the Leaky Cauldron stopped what ever they were doing and stared open mouthed at Julie.  
  
"Clearly they do remember me" thought Julie to her self. She made her way over to the bar and could feel everyone's eyes following her.  
  
"Could I have a... I'm not bothered any drink will be fine just so long as it's strong."  
  
She sat down on a stool and the man, if you could call him that since he had five pairs of eyes and deadly looking fangs, came over with a green drink that was smoking. She reached in her pocket to find some change.  
  
"Oh no love" hissed the man "It's on me. Call it a welcome back gift."  
  
"Thanks" said Julie who took one sip of the drink and spat it back into the glass. All around her she could here people whispering about her. They were saying things like: Is it really her? And does he know about her? Were do you think she's been?  
  
"Could you tell me please if..."  
  
"No love not yet but Lupin, nice feller he is never anything bad to say..." Julies heart flipped over at the mention of a name which she had tried so hard to forget. "Said that he was meeting Harry here soon"  
  
"Thanks" she stood up and left through the back in to Diagon ally.  
  
"This is better" she thought "I'm finally feel like I belong again" She decided to go in to Flourish and blots knowing that he would have to come in at some time.  
  
"JULIE! Is that you? I cant believe it Julie Potter your back!" Cried a voice as she opened the door.  
  
"Remus!" she cried as they ran towards each other arms wide open until they finally met and clamped them around each other and he lifted her up and swung her round knocking a few books over as he did.  
  
When he final put her down he kissed her passionately on the lips. Then they final came up for air.  
  
"Well that answers one of my questions. But most importantly..." said Julie getting her breath back.  
  
"Oh Julie I'm so sorry. God this is going to sound awful but..." Lupin tried to explain.  
  
"You forgot about me. Don't worry it was meant to be that way. It was Dumbledore's idea. He decided that it would be for the best if I stayed away for sixteen years so that he could grow up with out the pressure of knowing how famous he is."  
  
"Julie how come you didn't come back when he first found out?" ask Lupin.  
  
"Well you remember what I was like don't you?"  
  
"Yeah just like James rules meant nothing"  
  
"Exactly well when Dumbledore sent me away he put a curse on me so I couldn't contact anyone. Look all the letters I tried to send came back." She fished in her pockets and brought out a bunch of letters all with undeliverable stamped on them.  
  
"Dumbledore thought of everything. I once made it in to an airport and on a plane and then Dumbledore appeared and took me back. The last few years I've been in the bloody jungle collecting rare plants and keeping natives away from the magic area."  
  
"Come on I don't think we can catch up stood in a book shop. Let's go to the café that we used to when we were kids." Said Lupin as he moved towards the door. He opened the door for Julie and held up a book so that the owner could see and he put a hand full of coins on the counter.  
  
"Is that still there? Gosh id forgotten about it."  
  
(That's all for now more when I've done my French exam. Big thanks to miz greenleaf who was so kind to review and probably the only one to read it but I wont disappoint lots of family secrets coming up, Ones from the weasly side and a big potter secret (if it will fit in) Oh I need to ask a big question who should Harry go out with? Open to any suggestions however wacky). 


	3. Harrys shock

"Is that still there? Gosh id forgotten about it."  
  
The two weaved in and out of groups of children and parents who were all preparing for the New Year at Hogwarts.  
  
They reached a quite back ally, which was empty. "My god do you remember when they couldn't find us that one time and we spent the whole shopping trip here just kissing," said Julie smiling. Lupin put his arm around Julies back and turn to face her. They slowly moved their heads closer and closed their eyes waiting for what would be one of those life-changing kisses.  
  
"Oh yes of course how could I forget that." Lupin let go of her and carried on walking. Julie just stood there. "What's wrong with him?" thought Julie. She ran after him up the ally way but he had already entered the small building.  
  
Julie stepped inside and looked around the place hadn't changed at all. Down one side was the wall filled with books that you could read as you ate, the tables still a dull red with a dripping candles in the middle of each one which never melted down. But what Julie loved most of all about this place was the counter at the back. One half was taken up with a display of mouth-watering cakes of all shapes and colours the other half with big black pots steaming with hot meals. It was a self-service and you paid by putting your money into a pot, which had an aint-theifs charm on it. She spotted Lupin heading for his favourite table right at the back.  
  
"What the hell was all that ok back there?" She asked as she sat down opposite him.  
  
"Nothing I'm sorry its just that how can I explain this to Harry? Its not that I'm not happy to have you back in fact I think we should celebrate but Harry's been through so much lately and well..."  
  
"This might just push him that bit too far? I know. I know what he's gone through I still get the daily prophet and I'm so sorry to hear about Black. I always knew he was innocent but no one would listen to me and now...now he's gone!" Julie burst into floods of tars, which she was unable to control. She put her head on to the table and her arms around it and continued to sob non-stop. Lupin didn't know what to do and stood up to go around to comfort her but then he heard the door open and a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Harry! Happy Birthday." He said as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way over to Lupin. "Hello you lot. It's so good to see you all. How have the Dursleys been treating you? Have you got all your new school things? Have you all had a nice holiday? What's everyone having, it's on me."  
  
"Ill just have a pumpkin juice please Lupin." Said Hermionie as she sat down at the table. No one had noticed Julie as she still silently sobbed into her arms.  
  
"Ill have the same" coursed the others at the same time.  
  
"Ill help you Lupin," said Ginny and the too walked off to the counter talking about the holidays and what classes she was thinking of taking this year. The others sat down at the table and then they noticed Julie who was still crying. "Who's she?" mouthed Ron. Harry and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't see you there," said Hermione as the all stood up to move to another table.  
  
"No, no don't move sit, sit" Said Julie as she looked up and for the first time saw her Nephew in the flesh. Julie hopped she didn't look as bad as she felt as she whipped the remaining tears from her eyes. Ron and Hermione sat back down but Harry stood still as if he had been petrified. Hermione gasped and Ron stared open-mouthed first at Julie then at Harry.  
  
Julie, shakily stood up and held out her hand to Harry, and smiled weakly. After a while Harry held his hand out and they shook hands.  
  
"HI! Hi my name is Julie P...P...P..." Julie tried to talk but found she had some how lost the power of speech.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said not sure if this woman was some kind of Harry Potter fan and just liked to look like him for some kind of joke, or if she was some kind of distant relation. Something told him it was more likely to be the second one.  
  
Harry slowly sat down with out taking her eyes off her. Julie sat down and smiled a nervous smile.  
  
A loud smash could be herd from the counter as Lupin had just dropped the pumpkin juice as he turn to head back to the table and saw that as usual Julie had just jumped into the deep end without thinking. Lupin knew that this was going to affect all of the lives he just couldn't decide if it would be for better or worse. 


End file.
